


Dark Is Alluring

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma, F/F, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark One Emma loves Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Is Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 is really good and Emma is kind of a dick but that adds more to the feels and she wouldn’t be the Dark One if she wasn't a dick.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this little fic.

Emma grabbed Regina's ass, smugly smirking when Regina turned to give a piercing, blazing glare; the brunette's body secretly buzzing with anticipation and pleasure. Regina was able to not let it show. Emma appeared before Regina, caging her in front of the kitchen counter, her lips pressing against Regina's. She had Regina against the counter.

~*~

"First a kiss and then sex?" Regina questioned, a hand pushing her hair back as she stared Emma straight in the eye, "Don't do anything you'll regret." The former queen added, crossing her arms.

"No, I-- I won't regret this," The old Emma broke through before the Dark One stamped her down, "See, I said it for you." The blonde grinned, hand holding Regina's. The brunette stared at their intertwined hands, eyes slightly narrowed before she looked back up at the former Savior.

"You didn't answer my former question." Regina replied, rolling her eyes when Emma gave her a knowing smirk.

"It's pretty obvious, your majesty. I've been wanting to do those things to you." Emma responded, closing the distance between her and Regina, eyes darkening.

"What about guyliner?" Regina asked, not fazed by her actions.

"You and I both know that we don't care for Robin or Hook." The Dark One stared at Regina seriously, moving to bring Regina into her arms.

Regina gave a slight nod to acknowledge Emma's answer, eyebrows knitting together.

"Don't act like you care, Regina, you know I'm right." Emma murmured against the mayor's neck, placing kisses there, "Robin makes you his second choice. You're better than that. I'll treat you better than he ever can." Emma states, pulling back to look Regina in the eye and Regina scans Emma's face, her somber expression deceiving nothing.

Regina breaks her gaze with Emma's, considering her words before reconnecting their gazes. "We can try this." Regina waves a hand towards their embrace with a small smile.

The old Emma shines through, "Okay." The blonde agrees poofing her and Regina away, reappearing on her bed. When she's under Emma she's back with the Dark One, eyes boring into dark brown depths with lust.

"Thanks for giving me a chance, Regina." The gratitude is a mixture of the Dark One Emma and old Emma.

"You're welcome." The woman replies, succumbing to the semi-sweet kisses and exploring of rough but slightly gentle hands. Soon, Regina is the one on top, her body and mind humming with bliss and lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
